magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
GamesMaster Issue 305
This magazine was dated July 2016 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Team GM - 1 page (5) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) Minecraft'''Master - 2 pages (58-59) CultureMaster - 2 pages (88-89) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront Creed All About It - 2 pages (10-11) :Everything was permitted when we stealthed onto the set of '''Assassin's Creed. Surviving the Living Hell of Rust - 2 pages (12-13) :Intrepid explorer Leon Hurley spends an hour in the worst place on Earth. Building the Beasts - 1 page (14) :Meet the devs behind the forthcoming Monster Hunter Generations and their plans for Western-only DLC... "We need to let franchises evolve with the times" - 1 page (15) :Now that Doom is here, James Nouch thinks it's time we let classic series move forward. Empire of the Rising Fun - 1 page (16) :Civilization is back for its sixth major outing. Nate the Great? - 1 page (17) :Bullets and bezzies in Uncharted 4's online blast. You Win You Lose - 1 page (18) The GM To Do List - 1 page (19) Features The Secret History of Nintendo - 6 pages (20-25) : As the world prepares for NX, we dig deep into Nintendo's past for the hidden stories behind some of its biggest hits. Ghosts in the Machines - 10 pages (44-53) : The world's entered a 'mechanical apartheid' and returning hero Adam Jensen has a (micro)chip on his shoulder... We sneak behind the scenes to go blades-on with Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, the politically-charged cyberpunk RPG where choices matter. Previews Battlefield 1 - Ben Tryer - 4 pages (26-29) Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare - Ben Tryer - 2 pages (30-31) Yooka-Laylee - Ben Griffin - 1 page (32) Skylanders Imaginators - Matthew Pellett - 1 page (33) Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness - Matt Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (34) Pokemon Sun & Moon - Ben Griffin - 1 page (35) Outlast 2 - Ben Griffin - 2 pages (36-37) Dishonored 2 - James Nouch - 2 pages (38-39) Persona 5 - Matt Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (40) LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Twelve Minutes, Metroid Prime: Federation Force, Call of Cthulhu, Zero Time Dilemma, Syberia 3 - James Nouch - 1 page (42) IndieMaster Friday the 13th: The Game - 2 pages (54-55) Factorio; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (56) Jalopy, Flinthook - 1 page (57) Reviews RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #41: Wing Commander - 2 pages (84-85) Six of the best... Solo Ships, Grab Bag - 2 pages (86-87) CheatMaster Dominate Doom's Multiplayer! - 2 pages (90-91) Other Credits Art Editor :Rob Crossland Senior Staff Writer :Ben Griffin Production Editor :Robin Valentine Contributors :Keith Andrew, Louise Blain, Matt Clapham, Matthew Elliott, David Houghton, Leon Hurley, Ryan Jones, Leigh Loveday, James Nouch, Matthew Pellett, Chris Schilling, Jen Simpkins, Ben Tryer Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews